The Bad News
by dramalover4
Summary: When Gabriella's life seems to be perfect, until some unexpected news is discovered. Gabriella gets diagnosed with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Now she has to deal with the challenges of having OCD. Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella still couldn't believe she was here. She was on a date with _the _Troy Bolton. Gabriella Montez had liked Troy ever since they had first sung together, but she wasn't sure he liked her back. She vividly remembered when Troy asked her out.

--------------------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------

Gabriella had just gotten her science test back. She smiled at the bright and big "A+" at the top of her paper.

DING! DING!

She shoved her paper into her baby blue backpack and walked into the crowded hallways of East High.

"Gabriella!"

Gabriella turned to find Troy running to catch up with her.

"Hey, Troy! What's up?"

"Uhh...Nothing Much. Look, I've got a question."

"Yes?"

"Well...uh...you see...we've been friends for 4 months, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was just wondering...um...if you would like to go out for dinner or something...on a date...with me...if you want to, of course, you don't have to."

_What just happened? Did Troy actually ask _me_ out? _Gabriella was speechless. She couldn't tell if she was daydreaming or not.

"Wow, Troy. I-"

"I shouldn't have asked. I knew you'd say no. Just forget about what I've said."

He turned on his heel and started walking away. Gabriella watched him leave, his sandy brown hair swaying as he quickly walked away, trying to escape from anymore humiliation and rejection.

"Troy! Wait! I'd love to go on a date with you," said Gabriella, smiling.

His gorgeous blue eyes shined with delight. "Great! I'll call you!"

Troy turned and walked away, bouncing on each step he took. Gabriella leaned against her locker. She has finally going out with Troy.

-----------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK-----------------------------------

So, There they were. Gabriella and Troy's food was brought by a young waitress wearing a blue collared shirt.

"So, when's your next basketball game?" asked Gabriella after taking a bite of her salad. "I'd love to come!"

"That's great," said Troy, "It's this Sunday at 6:00. I'm glad you can come."

Troy played around with the onion rings on his plate, as though something was on his mind.

Finally, he spoke, "Gabriella, I know this is only our first date, but...would you consider us a couple?"

"That depends...do you want to be a couple?" asked Gabriella, sitting up straight.

"...Yeah. Yes, I really do."

"Me too! Troy, we're finally a couple!"

She gave him a hug, and the evening went on, filled with them conversing happily.

Troy paid for their food (although Gabriella insisted that she paid for her meal, but Troy wouldn't allow it), and Troy drove Gabriella home. Troy walked Gabriella up to her front door.

"Thanks so much, Troy. I had a great time," said Gabriella while giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

She entered into her house, leaving Troy standing rooted to his spot on the front porch, touching his cheek where Gabriella had kissed him.

She closed the door, her brown eyes shining from happiness.

"Gaby," said her mom, who was sitting at the kitchen table, "We got the results back from that blood tighter. You know how you've been acting a little funny? You were over-washing your hands, taking long showers, moving things out of the way if they were in the middle of the room? I don't know how to say this...Honey, you have OCD."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hey, everyone! Sorry the last chapter was so short. Thanks to the people who reviewed; I really enjoy getting reviews.**

Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.

Gabriella couldn't believe it. Her life was going perfect. She starred in her school's musical and got straight A's. She had amazing friends and a wonderful family. Gabriella now even had a fabulous boyfriend.

She rushed upstairs and shut the door. Gabriella plopped onto her bed and wept into her lumpy pillow.

'_This must be a dream. I'm dreaming!' _Or maybe she wished her life was like a good dream, where nothing bad could happen. A life with nice people and things. A life without war, disease, or anything evil. A life where everyone was happy, always wearing a smile on their face.

But this wasn't a dream life. This was reality. Gabriella wasn't dreaming. The world is full of terrible things, but Gabriella wasn't going to waste her life crying into a pillow and wishing things were better. She had to face life and learn. She had to overcome these obstacles standing in her way of happiness. She decided she _will _overcome these obstacles. Gabriella would enjoy life. Hiding from the world and moping about her troubles wouldn't make her feel any better. She just had to try harder. Her dream life would still stay in her heart, and when Gabriella was troubled, it would encourage her to keep trying. She would try her best to make her dream life a reality.

Gabriella vowed that she would still be herself. She'd still take the time to make a difference and be happy. It didn't have to be big to make a difference. Other people had it worse than her.

As her last tears trickled down her cheek, she decided to sing a song. Singing always made her feel better and happy.

From her heart, she sang:

I hate to see you cry  
Lying there in that position  
There's things you need to hear  
So turn off your tears  
And listen

Pain throws your heart to the ground  
Love turns the whole thing around  
No it won't all go the way it should  
But I know the heart of life is good

You know, it's nothing new  
Bad news never had good timing  
But, then your circle of friends  
Will defend the silver lining

Pain throws your heart to the ground  
Love turns the whole thing around  
No it won't all go the way it should  
But I know the heart of life is good

Pain throws your heart to the ground  
Love turns the whole thing around  
Fear is a friend who's misunderstood  
But I know the heart of life is good  
I know it's good

(By John Mayer, lyrics found on as Gabriella finished her song, she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," said Gabriella.

Gabriella's mom appeared in her doorway. She walked in and sat on Gabriella's bed.

"I know this is really hard for you, but you'll get through it. We're going to have you take medicine and talk to doctors to get you back to normal. Your OCD will be gone before you know it."

"Thanks, mom."

"Do you need to talk about anything? You know I'm here for you."

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

"I love you, Gaby."

"I love you too, Mom."

'_Everything's going to be okay," _thought Gabriella as she got on her pajamas and drifted to sleep.

**A/n: Sorry this one was short, too. Also, I'm sorry nothing happened in it, but I had to get in all of her thoughts. The story _will _get better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Thanks for all of the reviews. I accept constructive criticism, but _please _no flames. I almost stopped my story because of one. I happen to know a lot about OCD, and some types of it are not the same. So, I'm basing my story on the type I know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

Gabriella was waiting on the bus as her classmates filed in. She couldn't stop thinking about the dreadful news of last night. She realized that she had been behaving strangely. If she felt like something sitting in the hallway could possibly trip someone, she felt like she _had _to move it. She over-washed her hands to the point that they were red and dry, because she didn't want anyone to get sick. She would never-

"Hey, Gabi!" said a smiling Troy as he slid next to her. Gabriella wasn't upset that her train of thoughts was interrupted. She was glad to have someone to talk to.

"Hi!" said Gabriella, adjusting her position so she could face Troy.

Troy pulled a yellow rose out of his backpack and handed it to Gabriella.

"Aww! Thanks. That's so sweet!" said Gabriella, smelling the beautiful flower.

When the bus finally stopped in front of East High, Gabriella and Troy walked in together, hand-in-hand. (MAKE OUR DREAMS CO-OME TRUE!!!! hehe, sorry) The couple parted when they got to the lockers.

"Gaby! How was your date? Oh my gosh, it took you two _forever _to get together!" exclaimed an overly-excited Taylor.

Showing Taylor the rose Troy had given her, Gabriella happily said, "We're a couple!"

"WHAT?!?!" yelled Sharpay, who had obviously been listening to their conversation. "Did you say Troy Bolton is going out with _you?_"

"Umm-"

"Yes, he is," interrupted Taylor, "Is something wrong with that?"

"No...I was just...curious," said Sharpay. She stomped away, mumbling something about "a nerdy little mouse."

Taylor smirked. "I'll see you in Math," she said, fast-walking down the crowded hall so that she could get a front-row seat in math.

Gabriella sighed and squeezed hand sanitizer onto her over-washed hands.

DING! DING!

Gabriella quickly walked down the hall. She didn't want to be tardy for her second favorite class, Science being her first.

She walked in and took a seat in between Taylor and Troy.

"It's nice of you to join us, Miss Montez," said Gabriella's Math teacher

"I'm sorry, Ms. Robins," said Gabriella, taking out her number two pencil.

"Now that everyone's here," said Ms. Robins, "we can start our Math exam. Your answer page is _only_ where you put markings. Please do not write in your test booklet. I've just handed out scrap paper. Any questions?"

Ryan's hand shot up.

"Yes, Ryan?"

"How do you spell 'Math'?" asked Ryan while adjusting his sparkly hat.

"...Just try your best, Mr. Evans. Class, you may begin," said Ms. Robins.

Gabriella looked at her first question. It was quite simple for her. She was about to fill in the "C" bubble when she suddenly felt as though something was wrong. Gabriella felt the very lead in her pencil was somehow dirty. She thought that if the lead from the pencil goes onto the paper, the paper would get dirty, also. If Ms. Robins touched the paper to grade it, she could get dirty and sick. Gabriella knew her thoughts were nonsense, just her Obsessive Compulsive Disorder acting up on her, but something inside her made her feel that if she _did _mark the paper, bad things could happen. She felt she could harm her teacher just by simply filling in a "C" bubble. Instead of debating with herself about if she should fill in her answer with the "dirty" lead or not, Gabriella took out another pencil and started answering the test questions. She realized that having OCD would _not _be easy.

**A/n: Sorry it was another short one. Also, I'm sorry nothing in this chapter really happened. I just needed to show that OCD was hard for Gabriella and she was acting a little differently.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: I don't have that much to say in this note. Please continue to review. Authors on fan fiction know how important getting reviews are, and if you don't have a pen name, you should get one. It's a lot of fun to write.**

Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking  
When you fall everyone stands  
Another day and you've had your fill of sinking  
With the life held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
These hands are meant to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
Move along

So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a day full of hardships

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold _

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through  
Move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

When everything is wrong, we move along  
(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
When everything is wrong, we move along  
Along, along, along

When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you doAnd even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through_

_When all you got to keep is strong  
Move along, move along like I know you do  
And even when your hope is gone  
Move along, move along just to make it through _

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)  
Right back what is wrong  
We move along

(Lyrics by the All-American Rejects, lyrics found at lyrics changed around a little by me)

**A/n: I just wanted to put a little opening lyrics before the chapter. I thought the song went well with the story, because Gabriella is "moving along," even though she feels alone. Go Gabriella! **

_Nobody knows how hard it has been,_

_The trouble it is to smile a grin,_

_The difficulty of my condition, overwhelming as it is, _

_Is even harder keeping it away from other kids,_

_I try and try, and I don't seem to get better,_

_Which is why I'm writing you this simple letter,_

_Dad, you give me the faith to keep going,_

_I love you, Dad, my love is ever-growing, _

_I wish you were with me, but I still pray,_

_That I will forget that dreadful November day,_

_The drunk driver was stupid, why did he take your life?_

_Leaving mom and me in emptiness and strife,_

_But, still, you can help me, I know you can,_

_It'll all work out in God's loving plan. _

_I miss you, Dad,_

_Gabriella_

Gabriella finished writing her poem and closed her notebook right when the bell rang, indicating that it was free period. She was walking to her locker when a hand from a janitors' closet pulled her in.

"Troy?" she asked, when he turned on the bare lightbulb.

"Gabriella, we need to talk," he said with a serious face.

"In a janitors' closet?" asked Gabriella with a confused expression on her face.

"Gabriella, listen to me," said Troy, ignoring her comment, "I feel like your hiding something from me."

"Troy, I've got to go to Scholastic Decathlon practice, can we talk later?"

"No, Gabriella, this is important. I feel like your not communicating with me. We're supposed to tell each other everything! I'm your boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, Troy. I've got to go!" said Gabriella, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Something is wrong!" said Troy when he saw her tear. "Gabriella, you can tell me anything."

Troy held her hand.

"Gabriella, if something is wrong, you've got to tell me!" he said loudly.

"Troy, I can't!" she said, more tears falling down her cheeks.

"Then I guess we can't be a couple!" shouted Troy.

"Troy, you don't understand-" said Gabriella, but she was interrupted by Troy.

"Understand _what?_" asked Troy.

"I have OCD!" cried Gabriella.

Troy was silent.

"That's why I've been acting weird for the past few months! That's why I've been washing my hands too much! I didn't want you to treat me differently! That's why I didn't tell you! I didn't want the whole school to know! I didn't want to be considered a freak!" shouted Gabriella, her face pink, and her eyes leaking tears.

"Gabriella...I really care about you. You're perfect in every single way, and I would _never _call you a freak," said Troy. He held her chin softly in his hand. _"I love you."_

Troy leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Suddenly, their kiss broke apart because of a stomping noise. Through a crack in the door, Gabriella saw a mass of blonde hair. Big, brown eyes gazed into the closet, and on seeing Troy and Gabriella stare back at her, the eavesdropper ran away.

**A/n: Hehe! I left you on a cliffhanger! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Hi...I actually don't have anything to say...REVIEW!!!**

"Troy, that was _Sharpay! _She's going to tell everyone! What am I going to do? I'm going to be known as a freak! They only stopped calling me "freaky genius girl" two months ago!" said Gabriella, tears filming her eyes.

"Gabriella," said Troy softly, "everything will be okay."

"It won't be! I don't mind if you stop hanging around me. I might ruin your reputation."

Gabriella had her hand on the doorknob, ready to face the cruelness of her heartless classmates.

"Listen to me, Gabi. I don't care who makes fun of me! I don't care if everyone in the school hates me! As long as I can be with you, I'll be okay." said Troy, smiling.

_You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't wanna be into you   
If you are not looking for true love, oh oh  
No I don't wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one_

Chorus  
So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)   
Say OK.

When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)  
Chorus  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK   
Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me closer 

Chorus  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK) 

(Lyrics to Say OK by Vanessa Anne Hudgens, lyrics found on and Troy walked into the hallway, not knowing what to expect. Gabriella didn't know if Sharpay told everyone or not. Gabriella looked around at her classmates. They were all staring straight at her. She couldn't believe how quickly news could spread at East High. Gabriella looked up at the bulletin board to find a huge yellow piece of paper with a quickly drawn sketch of Gabriella washing her hands. On the paper, messy handwriting read:

_Gabriella Montez _

_OCD Freak Walks the Halls of East High_

Gabriella noticed several of the same pages copied and taped up against various walls, boards, and lockers.

Then, Sharpay walked to the middle of the hall and said, "It's the OCD Freak!"

The students joined her in laughing and pointing.

DING! DING! The bell indicated it was the end of the school day.

Through angry tears, Gabriella tore down as many posters of her she could, and ran out the door. Troy chased after her, but she closed the door behind her. Troy quickly dialed Gabriella's cell phone number, which he knew by heart.

"Hello?" said a sobbing voice.

"Hey. Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm walking home. You have basketball practice, don't you? Troy, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"No. I'll skip it. You are _way _more important."

"Troy, I don't want you to get into any trouble because of me," Gabriella sniffled.

By now Gabriella was home. She climbed onto her roof. It was where she always went whenever she wanted to think and clear her mind.

"Well," said Troy, "That's too bad because im already here."

Gabriella looked down to see Troy looking up at her while closing his cell phone. He climbed up and sat down next to her.

Troy wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't worry about those dumb people. They are really missing out on a great person."

"Troy, your risking everything to be with me."

"No, I'm risking happiness if I'm _not _with you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Troy and Gabriella sat on the rooftop, Gabriella's head on Troy's shoulder, watching the sunset and forgetting about everything that happened at school. Gabriella didn't have to worry. The one person she loved was sitting next to her, and he wouldn't leave her.

**A/n: Grr! I still don't have anything to say! REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Happy Valentines Day, everyone! (even though I'm probably not going to get this chapter** **posted today) **

At School The Next Day

Gabriella finished getting water from the drinking fountain.

"HEY! OCD FREAK! IF YOU DON'T DRINK A LITTLE LONGER _BAD THINGS WILL HAPPEN!!!"_

Gabriella ignored this comment from the passerby just like she had from everyone else who made fun of her that morning. Troy had been sticking up for her, but now he was at his locker. She had to defend herself now.

"Gabriella!" called Taylor, running down the hall to catch up with her. "Why didn't you tell me you have OCD? I'm your best friend!"

"I'm sorry, Tay. I didn't plan on telling anyone."

"I'm here for you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I did a bunch of research on OCD last night, so I'll understand anything you tell me!" smiled Taylor.

"Thanks, Taylor. Thanks for being a good friend."

The two girls walked together to Math Class.

"...and so the answer to this equation equals pi," explained Ms. Robbin. Gabriella was 45 minutes through her Math class. Then, she could go home, away from the mockery of her ruthless classmates.

"...and since ½ is equivalent to 5/10, who can tell me the answer to this next equation?"

Gabriella's hand shot up.

"Yes, Miss Montez?"

"The answer is a over 10."

"Very good, Miss Montez. Oh, and by the way, I'm here for what ever problems your condition may cause you."

At this comment, everyone in the class but Taylor snickered.

'_Great,' _thought Gabriella, _'Even the teachers know about this.' _

At that moment, the bell rang. The day was finally over. Gabriella rushed out of the school and started walking home. She would have been walking home a little faster, but for some reason, Gabriella felt she couldn't walk on any cracks on the sidewalk.

"Can't step on a line, you freak?" said a too familiar voice.

Gabriella whipped around to find Sharpay with a smirk on her face.

"Sharpay, I've got to get going."

Gabriella continued walking home.

"Wait!" called Sharpay, "Troy wanted me to tell you something. He doesn't want to be with you anymore. He says it would just be too hard."

"What? Troy wouldn't say that," said Gabriella, not sure if she should have believed her or not.

"Fine...you can call him if you want. He said it. I promise," said Sharpay, her eyes smiling with delight.

Gabriella put her hand into her pocket, but realized her phone was at home.

"I'll call him when I get home," said Gabriella.

Sharpay turned on her heel and briskly walked away, bouncing on each step she took.

Gabriella wiped a tear from her eye. She began to cross the street, but her mind was somewhere else.

'_Troy wouldn't do this. Sharpay is just lying. Ugh. I can't believe having OCD would do all of this to me.'_

At that moment, Gabriella heard a squeak of a tire. She jerked her head over to see a car turning around the corner, swerving as it moved. She could barely think. Gabriella was about to sprint out of the street, but it was too late. It felt to her as though it all happened in slow motion, yet it was too fast. She saw two bright headlights coming closer and closer. Everything was quiet except for the ferocious motor of the big, black car speeding towards her. It came closer and closer until Gabriella felt it crash into her. Then, everything went black. The pain of the impact of the car soon left. Gabriella couldn't feel anything.

**A/n: Will she die, or live? Only I know! Hehe! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Sorry I haven't updated for a million years. It's going to be Troy's view now, because Gabriella is unconscious. **

Sadness. Troy looked around the small hospital waiting room, and he saw sadness in every corner. Chad and Taylor were gloomily talking about how terrible the accident had been. Kelsi was writing some lyrics to a sad song. Ryan sat reading a chapter book that Gabriella had given him months ago. Sharpay was sobbing onto Zeke's shoulder, while he was trying to assure her it would be okay.

"It's all my fault!" Sharpay cried, "_I'm _the reason she got hit! If I wouldn't have lied to her, Gabriella wouldn't be lying there unconscious!"

She sobbed even more into Zeke's shoulder.

Troy folded his hands and stared down at his feet. When he had first heard of this devastating news, he was shocked. He couldn't think at all. When he finally came back to his senses, Troy realized that his one true love was fighting death while in an unconscious state. Troy didn't even say he didn't want to be with Gabriella. Sharpay lied. If she did wake up from her coma, she would be paralyzed from the waist down. He couldn't do anything about it, so he prayed. He could only hope she would open her beautiful brown eyes and see the world again. He could only hope that he could hear her laugh. He wished he could hear her voice ring out on a microphone, bringing a crowd to tears the minute they heard her soft, beautiful vocals.

Troy then heard the door open. Ms. Montez walked out of the room with a tear streaked face. She silently sat down in a seat next to Troy.

"How could people be so cruel? How can they just laugh at my little Gabi, when all she ever would do to them was smile and be the best person she could be? How could anybody do that?" Ms. Montez asked to no one in particular. "My sensitive Gabriella just let them ridicule her! They made fun of her just because she had a bad condition! Why?! Gabriella's the nicest girl I've ever seen! And a drunk driver just rammed into her! The exact same way her father _died!_"

Ms. Montez was sobbing into her hands when a tall nurse walked into the doorway. "We can have another visitor see Gabriella Montez," she said, whilst glancing at the sobbing Ms. Montez.

"Troy," said Taylor, "Why don't you go first?"

Troy got out of his seat and walked down the bright hallway until he got to room 214. He took a deep breath and opened the heavy hospital door. Troy stepped into the room and immediately saw Gabriella lying there with her eyes closed and many machines hooked up to her.

Troy sat down in a chair next to her and stared at her. There were bruises and cuts all over her body. There she was, lying motionless. Troy took held her hand.

"Gabi," said Troy, "I...I don't know what to say. You have always made me feel special, like I'm not just the 'basketball guy.' You...you pretty much broke East High's cliques down and made everyone become friends. Gabriella, you helped me realize something I really love to do. You are amazing, and I can't stand to lose you. Please, _please _wake up!" Troy paused, "Gabriella! Please!"

Nothing happened. The room was silent, except for the beeping of the machine showing Gabriella's heart activity.

_Beeep! Beeep! Beeep! _

"Gabi," continued Troy, "I need you. I love everything about you. I really do love you."

_Beeeeeep! Beeeeeep! Beeeeeeep! _

"Gabriella! Please don't die!" screamed Troy, tears falling down his sad face.

Still, the beeps kept getting longer.

_Beeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeep! _

Troy couldn't do anything, so he sang.

"_We're soaring, flying. There's not a star in Heaven that we can't reach. If we're trying, so we're breaking free." _

Troy paused.

_Beeeep! Beeeep! Beeeep! _

On realizing her beeps were getting shorter, her continued.

"_You know the world can see us. In a way that's different than who we are. Creating space between us, till we're separate hearts."_

_Beeep! Beeep! Beeep! _

"_But your faith, it gives me strength, strength to believe. We're soaring! Flying! There's not a star in Heaven that we can't reach!" _

_Beeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeep!_

"Gabi," whispered Troy, "please don't die. I need you."

Troy didn't know how to call a doctor into a room. Then, he saw a little red button with a small speaker next to it.

"Doctor! I need a doctor! Someone! Gabriella's dying!" sobbed Troy into the assistance speaker.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! _

The line on the heart rate machine went straight. Gabriella was dead.

"I love you, Gabriella." said Troy softly. He held onto her hand until a doctor finally came into the hospital room.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Last chapter! Wow, I had no idea I'd actually make people cry and get mad. Well, I hope I'll think of a good storyline and start another fic soon. I'd just like to thank all of my reviewers. NO FLAMES! **

A quiet group was gathered in a circle around a shiny tombstone as a cold wind swept through the sorrowful graveyard.

Gabriella didn't have much family. Her mom was an only child, and both of Gabriella's grandparents on her mom's side passed away. She did have a cousin and a grandpa on her dad's side, who attended the devastating funeral. Gabriella's mom quietly sobbed as she stared down at Gabriella's grave, which was right next to Gabriella's dad. Taylor loudly cried onto Chad's shoulder, who rubbed her back in between her sobs. Kelsi had a few tears trickle down from her blue eyes, but she was quiet as usual. Ryan adjusted his black hat and then stared down with a stony face at the pile of dirt in which his beloved friend was buried.

_Everyone_ was devastated. The only thing that Troy and his friends would talk about was Gabriella. Sharpay didn't talk about Gabriella that much, though. She barely spoke since Gabriella died.

Ever since Gabriella died, Troy had been skipping basketball practice and doing poorly in his schoolwork. He didn't want to accept Gabriella was dead, but he knew he had to eventually. He just wished he could have spent more time with her. He wished he could see her for at least one more minute, just to tell her he truly loved everything about her and that he would never forget her.

But that chance was gone.

Gabriella.

She broke the school's cliques, brought joy wherever she went, and helped Troy realize he loved to sing. She was amazingly special in Troy's heart.

The leaves rustled on the gloomy trees.

"It's getting cold," said Ms. Montez while wiping her eyes with a Kleenex, "We better get going."

The gloomy bunch assembled into the limo, but Troy held back.

He knelt on the dirt pile and placed sheet music for "Breaking Free" on her grave. A tear dropped onto the clean, white piece of paper. Troy shuddered and trudged into the car.

He decided on one thing as he quietly stepped into the car:

Gabriella would always be in his heart.


End file.
